The objectives of the Cancer Education Program at the University of Alabama in Birmingham involve the support and improvement of a program of education in oncology at the student, house staff, and postgraduate level. An organized multidisciplinary educational cancer program has been in existence for many years. The general objectives of providing a broad-based interdisciplinary program in cancer education at all levels of medical training have been met. The programs themselves, however, have increased in scope with involvement of increased numbers of undergraduate and graduate members of the medical profession. There has been basic stability of the key professional personnel engaged in the project which has allowed the established program to continue and flourish. There is a need to continue to support these personnel as well as new professional staff so that the programs can be expanded and strengthened, particularly in undergraduate and postgraduate education. The additional staff will enable broader implementation of the overall program. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brascho, Donn J., "Diagnostic Ultrasound in Radiation Therapy," British Journal of Radiology, 49:1056, December, 1976. (Abstract). Brascho, Donn J., "Tumor Localization and Treatment with Ultrasound," Cancer 39:697-705, February, 1977.